


Autumn Whispers

by DenebYL



Category: Free!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, my beta readers are gone idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenebYL/pseuds/DenebYL
Summary: Makoto called out to Haru three times.With an outstretched hand, with a faint voice, and with all the love he has in his heart.





	Autumn Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> i have writer's block help
> 
> and i honestly don't remember enough free to write about the characters but here we are

“Haru.”

Makoto called out with an outstretched hand, his voice a sailboat drifting towards the skies reflected in Haru’s half-lidded eyes.

Haru tilted his head to face him, the water moving softly around where his chin was as small, quiet ripples made tiny waves that eddied around his neck.

And he watched Makoto’s emerald orbs – quietly watching him as if the moon had planted butterfly kisses on his head, as if he had the constellations on his palms, as if he had petals of white sasanqua scattered around his feet.

As if instinct, as if beckoned by his smile, Haru pulled out his hand from the water and he couldn’t help but watch the waters drip – it was translucent, and it was being pulled to the water as if fish to bait, the droplets causing a disturbance in the water.

And yet when Makoto reached out to hold his hand, ever so patiently and quietly, he felt the discordance being quelled. He felt that everything was as still and as calm as when he would let himself go and allow the waters to carry him wherever it beckons, as he closes his eyes and drifts wherever the winds would beckon.

Makoto softly chuckled, and in the calm of the autumnal afternoon Haru thinks about the comfort and warmth that Makoto exudes.

-

“Haru.”

Makoto whispered, his voice faint like the last trace of orange when night falls, velvet black veiling the skies.

Haru turned his head to the side, the soft glow of the moon providing just enough light for him to see his face, and he watched Makoto – his breathing was calm and steady, each breath easily heard as his chest rose and fell, movement in tandem with Haru’s heartbeat.

As if a lullaby, Haru felt himself nod off and he could feel the drowsiness surfacing.  
It was as if each breath washed away the thoughts that kept him up, whispers of the night stars and slumber promising safety and sanctuary, although momentary.

And yet he felt that he would rather what Makoto could offer – soft glances amongst lush foliage when he thinks Haru is not watching, the familiar sense of warmth that would begin to blossom in his chest, or quiet smiles when he watches Haru, a sense of comfort and safety that he would sometimes find himself wondering what he would do without.

A gentle sigh escaped Makoto’s lips, and Haru snuggled closer toward Makoto as he closed his eyes and gave in, consciousness soon overtaken by slumber.

-

“Haru.”

Makoto smiled, emerald eyes not once leaving Haru’s since he turned to respond to his name.

He tilted his head to the side, noticing Makoto’s now softer expression and more affectionate tone. It was loving and fond, and Makoto knows that that expression is when Haru is wondering what’s on his mind.

Makoto leaned closer to him, still maintaining the smile that he had had from before.

“Makoto?”

Haru decided to respond, though he remained unsure of Makoto’s intentions.

“Haru.”

Makoto called out once again, though much more gently this time, as if he were blowing dandelions to where the sky calls.

“Makoto.”

Haru spoke once again, hesitation still evident.

And Makoto only chuckles, waving his hand slightly. The affection that keeps on growing inside his heart is not surprising, because he had always known that he would love Haru much more than he thought he ever could.

**Author's Note:**

> blame teletou for the existence of this fic
> 
> also blame me because i went "uh hey give me a fandom and a pairing i need to get over this writers block or whatever"


End file.
